OmniFlux
by Reis x
Summary: A small story about a human  Mako  who gets roped up in the dispute between X and Sigma while falling for a Reploid Nurse  Delta


Chapter 1: Awakening

In the year 20xx, humans are a rare species and mechanized beings known as Reploids created by humans were out numbering them three to one. The Reploids were created to serve their human creators for various tasks but some didn't quite go with the plan and opted to rebel. These became known as Mavericks. Many battles to place and losses were countless on each side. Humans are now endangered, and only a handful is alive.

There's a rumor that an experiment called Omni-flux was being practiced. The practice of turning Reloads into humans, and humans into Reloads. If such a practice existed, the extinction of humans would be no more and Reloads could know the feeling of being human. Others were against it and laid waste to anyone speaking of it. One said nightmare Sigma's henchman "Gigas" was a prime candidate for the terror.

This brings us to our current situation there has been talk of a practice in Old Jolt Town near the water's edge that is supposed to be housing a human Professor. A small force of Mavericks was sent out to investigate along with Gigas. "Eliminate any humans present in Jolt." A dark voice over a com device ordering Gigas. "Roger, Sir" Gigas responded cutting out the device. Gigas was a scary sight with his black armor and yellow accents, the letter M embedded into his helmet that was something like a wolf.

The troops move out with haste and in no time was upon Jolt's primary vicinity. The town was deserted and look liked no one lived there for a long time. The force broke up into three man squads of three, Gigas taking the forward. "You know the deal men, see anybody toast them." His words were as dark as his voice was responded by beeps.

It took nearly three hours before the entire town was searched until squad three rang into the com. "We got movement in the west district." Gigas received the message. Not long after did the other teams arrive only to see the reported squad in a firefight which was one sided. The area only had one building, a lighthouse with a broken light, and rubble covering the area from a long time ago. Corpses lay on the ground with limbs missing and smoke rising. The sight made Gigas very happy as only a few humans were inside. "Move in"

The force grouped together with only two missing from the battle, scrapped pieces of arms legs and a head littered the ground. Getting inside was of no effort; it seemed as though the humans were hiding, not even trying to be a hero. Gigas took the opportunity lead on into the main room where a three man squad of humans stood there armed for war. A kid with shoulder length dark blue hair, a short red haired man, and a blonde woman. Aiming what seemed to be old fashioned pulse rifles at three of the Mavericks quickly dispatching them as they approached.

Two more were shot down before the blonde woman's chest exploded from a special attack from Gigas. The red haired man looked away only to be cut through with a beam saber from one of the Mavericks. The boy was dumb founded and instinctively dropped his weapon and took off down the basement but not before getting his leg caught by enemy fire severing it from the knee down along with his right hand. The hot plasma the scorched his limbs singed the veins shut so bleeding out was not a problem making it easier to move considering only using one leg.

The Boy made it inside a room where test tubes, vials of various liquids, diagrams of Reploids and the human skeletal system. "Doc, doc, we don't have much time we have to get out of here!" Yelling for the professor while barricading himself with thick titanium gates. The noises of gun fire and beam sabers were already going to work. It stopped for a moment until a bigger blast resonated within the lighthouse. "That must be Gigas. DOC!" Yelling out only to be cut off"Ah Mako my boy, not doing to so hot I see. –""Doc you have to get out of here!" Again cut off. "And where do you think I can go. But that is beside the point, hop on this table and let us do something about your wounds.

Mako hopped up half assed on the table where the professor began tending to the wounds. He was so tired the energy of running and fighting while losing his limbs took a toll on him. "Is this it Doc?" He said half knowing the answer was not what he wanted to here. "Possibly." They stood there as the Mavericks finally reached the lab. The final blast sent shrapnel flying everywhere the doc was immediately killed from a large piece of debris smashing into his side. While Mako took a few pieces of metal to the chest his life began flashing before his eyes. Seeing his mother, father, and friends "Guess this is it…my…..final…..journe….." His final words as his eyes began to close and fade as the last sight he saw was a flash and a blue figure appeared.

"Where am I? Am I dreaming? That's right the Mavericks. I'm dead-"His thought was cut off as another foreign voice entered. "You're not quite dead yet my friend." It sounded like a carefree voice with a hint of attitude. "Where am I?" He begged. "Why don't you wake up and find out." Mako was confused to this. "I can't though." Again cut off. "Need a little help huh?" It was after that statement that a sharp shocking pain surged through Mako's body. Three more time before finally opening his eyes. There were lights over head, noises of machinery, and random voices. One voice chimed in. A female voice soft and sweet. "Good morning, Welcome to the world."


End file.
